


Sometimes, a family betrays itself

by jello12451



Series: Sometimes, a family... [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Feels again, Gen, I really can't write fluff help, Outdated kinda but I hope it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451/pseuds/jello12451
Summary: The ash fills Fundy’s lungs as he stands atop the burning flag- ignoring the way Niki screams, ignoring the way Eret holds her back but glares at him through those sunglasses, ignoring the way his own heart thumps as he watches the fabric disintegrate.Just like the rest of the bridges he has built with other people.Gone.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: Sometimes, a family... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008114
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Sometimes, a family betrays itself

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. Yes.  
> Sorry for the 15 day hiatus I took o_O

The ash fills Fundy’s lungs as he stands atop the burning flag- ignoring the way Niki screams, ignoring the way Eret holds her back but glares at him through those sunglasses, ignoring the way his own heart thumps as he watches the fabric disintegrate.

Just like the rest of the bridges he has built with other people. 

Gone.

~

It started off well enough. Fundy was invited to the Dream SMP quite early, early enough to meet Wilbur Soot and get into his good graces. Somewhere along the line, a joke springs up- Fundy becomes Wilbur’s son. Apparently, his mother is a salmon, but Fundy really doesn’t want to question the technicalities of the family he’s just been dragged into, especially after being told with absolute seriousness that Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur and Techno’s mom is a _fridge._

In reality, he isn’t all that much younger than Wilbur. But he plays along, and at some point it goes far along enough so that Fundy can see Wilbur as a surrogate father. The man has been nothing but kind and supportive, a natural leader, and Fundy appreciates having the guidance. He meets his brothers- uncles?- too. Tommy and Tubbo, the dynamic duo.

And there’s Eret. 

Later, he’ll regret not seeing the bitterness in Eret’s eyes earlier. He’s always wondered where Eret stood in their small family. As far as he knew, the man wasn’t officially a part of them. 

Turns out that he wasn’t from the start. 

He still gets a bitter taste in his mouth whenever he thinks of Eret. The day of the control room is forever imprinted in his mind, and the bridge that used to connect across the river running between them is completely splintered.

It wasn’t even worn down slowly. It just splintered with the betrayal, leaving debris in the river that Fundy isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to bring himself to cross ever again. 

And time passes. Fundy thought that this was it, that this was over. Surely one betrayal was enough. Surely they could live the rest of their lives out in peace, in the walls of L’Manburg. He makes lots of new friends- Niki, sweet, kind and gentle Niki who squealed at the small fox he’d gifted her for her birthday- he meets Awesamdude, and though they get off with a rocky start, he can see the start of an acquaintance, and he even hesitantly reaches out to Eret.

He is far from Eret’s friend, but Fundy can read people very well. He can recognize the guilt and regret in Eret’s white eyes as he looks over L’Manburg.

It makes him feel the tiniest bit of sympathy, though most of the time he shrugs it off. Eret betrayed them, costing them so much- there was no changing the facts. 

(In the depths of his mind, a traitorous voice whispers that he has already taken the first step back into the river.)

But of course, things go south. And they go south much sooner than Fundy had anticipated- only two months later, Wilbur holds an election for the presidency of L’Manburg, and Fundy impulsively decides to create a party of his own- Coconut2020, along with Niki.

It’s not like Fundy expected to win. In the end, just like the majority of them- just like the majority of L’Manburg, they were counting on Wilbur to be elected into presidency. After all, he is the founder- he deserves it.

But the remaining two parties join hands. 

Fundy is frozen as he watches his father and Tommy flee the very country they had started. But Schlatt- Schlatt, who was now in power- has his eyes on him and Tubbo, and he can’t be impulsive. He can’t _afford_ to be impulsive, not when there is _such a good opportunity_ sitting right there, _daring_ for Fundy to take it-

And he takes it.

How can he not, when there’s finally a chance to make his father proud?

Truth be told, Fundy isn’t sure when he started to covet his father’s attention, but it was overtaking him now. He sees the attention that Wilbur gives his two younger brothers, and can’t help but be jealous. It’s a petty feeling; he knows that he will never be anything compared to Tommy and Tubbo, the brothers that Wilbur grew up with, but emotions do not listen to reason. 

But if Fundy is going to become an inside man, he’s going to do it _right._

As he tears down the walls that Eret built, he pretends he does not hear Wilbur’s cry.

~

It isn’t enough, and Fundy knows it. He is much more sly that people give him credit for, and he can see the way Schlatt is still distrustful of him.

There are things he must do to gain Schlatt’s trust, that much is clear.

The question is whether or not he is willing to do it. He could bail right now- run off and find Wilbur and Tommy in exile, join them openly.

But as much as it pains Fundy to do it, it’s the best course of action given his options and his goal in mind.

The flint and steel is heavy in his hand. He stares up at the beautiful flag that Niki had woven herself, that Niki had so proudly raised, overlooking the country.

Before he can think too much about it, he sets it aflame. 

“FUNDY, YOU BASTARD!”

Atop the pole, he can make out two figures standing at the foot of the flag, looking up at him with expressions of utter disbelief. And as the flag disintegrates, he can almost feel the bridges that he had built between them disappear as well.

It’s not like Eret’s betrayal. Eret’s betrayal was quick and deadly, and over soon.

No, this one _burns._

Fundy can almost see the flames roar, slowly consuming the wood, _agonizingly_ slowly- just like the tiny flicker of flame that quickly grows into a roaring fire. 

And even though he reveals himself to Eret later, he is sure that Eret doesn’t trust him. Fair enough. Fundy wouldn’t trust himself either. 

~

The strategy works, somehow. Schlatt talks with him, and he openly denounces Wilbur as his father. 

“He is just a founder.”

Fundy is sure that Wilbur’s listening, and his heart clenches at the mere thought. _He will understand, later._ Fundy reassures himself.

In the meantime, he builds another bridge- though this one is highly unstable, with mere ropes connecting the two ends of a fast-moving river. And unbeknownst to the other side, Fundy has blades ready to cut these ropes at any given moment.

~

“Gentlemen. I would say, so far, this has been a really fine evening. And what a fine evening for some good old double-crossing, huh?”

~

Bridges are rebuilt, not so much because they trust Fundy, moreso they don’t have much of a choice. Niki forgives him, even after he raises the black and red flag of Manburg, and Eret finds a way to do that too. Tommy and Tubbo are great people as always, but Wilbur-

Wilbur’s changed, there’s no doubt.

He’s gone mad.

All this time, Fundy’s been doing it for Wilbur- only to get repaid with what? Nonsensical ramblings of murder and bombings? Insanity? Screams that Fundy betrayed him, that he is not to be trusted?

Then there’s Wilbur’s last brother- Technoblade, the blood god, the potato king, the legendary warrior that had established an empire. Fundy isn’t sure how to feel about Technoblade, but he killed Tubbo, which is already bad in Fundy’s book.

But he’ll push that aside for now. They have a war to win, after all.

~

It’s only when Fundy is screaming his voice hoarse against Schlatt in his final moments that he truly realizes how much he had looked up to Schlatt, at first.

“Schlatt, you fucked up the country- you fucked up everything. You had a dream and I followed it but you brought it downhill. Everything, you ruined it. You ruined everything we had. I thought you were something.”

He really did. He _really_ did. Once, Fundy had respected the ram hybrid’s way of handling things- quick, ruthless, and perhaps what L’Manburg really needed. But familial obligations had pulled him away from Schlatt’s dream, and he’d chosen the other side.

But he had respected Schlatt.

There is a twinge of sympathy, much like the one he felt for Eret. Even though he probably, most likely, really shouldn’t. 

And once again, everything goes wrong.

 _L’Manburg never catches a break, does it?_ Fundy remarked bitterly.

Because Wilbur- his _father-_ blows up the whole _nation,_ the very thing they had fought so hard for. All Fundy can think of, numbly, as he stares at the still-igniting TNT is all the work he put into securing their victory.

They had won, and of course Wilbur had to blow it all to the skies. 

Of course.

And Fundy receives even more of a shock when Phil- Philza Minecraft, his supposed grandfather- _kills Wilbur._

He doesn’t know how he should feel. Wilbur is his father, and he got killed by his _grandfather,_ and the nation is destroyed, blown to smithereens, and there are _so many burnt bridges, so many, he can see them all, the ashes of the wood and the splintered pieces, lodging themselves into his palms and oh god the pain is everywhere-_

Then he dies again. It seems like everyone had underestimated Techno’s anarchist ways.

~

The fire burns. The fire burns everywhere.

Fundy finds a kind of hilarity in the fact that the only constant in his life has been fire. The very thing that had destroyed all of his bonds, destroyed all the chances at having even a single constant throughout his life.

The hilarity he feels is bordering on insanity. Really, Fundy thinks that he would’ve gone insane already if it weren’t for Phil. 

(Often, Fundy can see the pain in Phil’s eyes, haunted by the death of his son. He can’t help but connect that pain to his own, and forges a new kind of bond with his grandfather, one strengthened by the grief they share. After all, there is no one else there to mourn Wilbur Soot.)

It doesn’t change the fact that the hilarity is still there. 

(Sometimes, Fundy will replay his memories of Technoblade’s crazed laugh after spawning the withers, and he will notice that his voice sounds the slightest bit choked, that there is a chance that he was crying. He doesn’t know whether or not it’s a relief or just causing more cognitive dissonance.)

It doesn’t change the fact that the constant of his life is the fact that _there is no constant._

(Occasionally, he can think of his complicated relationship with Eret without losing his mind over everything. The person who promised an adoption, yet hadn’t shown up on the big day. The person whose betrayal still stings.)

It doesn’t change the fact that despite the people he’s surrounded with, Fundy is alone.

And who could Fundy blame but himself?

He was the traitor. Not them.

Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Plugg wheeeeeee  
> My discord: https://discord.gg/HwbkW8jqrf  
> My YT channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQHHEpmzIrOYyxX659-3tfA
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life


End file.
